Still Frame
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Grimsley's life has been one big blur. He can't remember much about how his parents died or even what he did last night. He and the rest of the Elite Four search for the truth that might be hiding deep within Grimsley's subconscious. This story will deal with a wide variety of subject matters and have either a T or M rating depending on the chapter. There may even be a lemon too.
1. Chapter 1 What am I doing?

_**Chapter 1: What am I doing?**_

Another night at the Pokemon League and Grimsley seemed to be one of the last people to go to bed. He absolutely detested sleeping any earlier than 11 p.m. since

he saw that as a sign of weakness for some odd reason. When he went to bed, Liepard was waiting for him to sleep so she could curl up on his lap while he slept. He

patted her on the head and said, "See you in the morning, kitty cat." Liepard loved it when Grimsley gave her little nicknames like that. She knew it was his way of

being cutesy with her. Grimsley shut his eyes and went off to bed.

* * *

"Am I back home with mom and dad?" Grimsley said. Grimsley was totally unaware that he was dreaming, so he was a little hesitant to do much of anything for fear his

parents may become upset. "Mom?" "Dad?" he yelled into the corridors of the mansion. The only sound he heard was his echo reverberating the area. Grimsley was

very confused. "Now where could they be?" he thought to himself. He walked up the long and winding stairwell until he heard some noises that sounded much like two

people speaking. "That must be mom and dad!" he yelled to himself. He ran upstairs hoping his assumptions were correct. Well, Grimsley was right. His parents were in

the house with him and they were indeed talking. When they turned to him and gave him the absolute coldest stares full of sadness, fear, and anger Grimsley stopped

dead in his tracks. "Why did you let us die?" his mother said. "It was your fault." his father told him. "Why did we lose everything?" "Why didn't you do anything?" they

echoed back at him. "I didn't do anything! I can't cure cancer!" Grimsley yelled at them. " You killed us. We lost it all because of you, Grimsley." his father said. "You died

from cancer." he cried back. His father lifted up a glass of wine in one hand with some sleeping pills in another hand while his mother had a noose around her neck.

"This is what you did to us." they said simultaneously. "No. That's not how you two died! You both died of cancer." he cried while tears were burning his eyes. The

home started to crumble while Grimsley's parents kept saying, "You did it."

* * *

"No!" he shouted while he darted up from his nightmare. He looked at his surroundings and said, "What a crazy dream." while wiping cold sweat off his forehead. He

then smelt something very unusual while he was sitting in bed and he felt something very wet. Grimsley got up and saw what he had done. He had wet the bed. "O

god, not again." he said completely embarrassed. He took off his pants, sheets, blankets, boxers, you name it and quickly ran to do get his dirty laundry clean. _**Ok, just **_

_**set it to one large load, cold water, and let the washer take care of the rest.** _he said to himself. While he was putting his clothes in the wash, Grimsley could hear

someone walking his way. "Damn it." he whispered. He didn't know what to do and just hoped they wouldn't find him walking around half naked. Of course, fate hated

Grimsley because a sleepy but awake Shauntal noticed him as she walked by to get a late night drink of OJ. "What are you doing up Shauntal?" he asked very

nervously. "I should ask you the same thing." she said to him fairly annoyed. She walked up closer to Grimsley and asked, "Why are you not wearing your boxers and

what smells like piss?" Grimsley could feel his face catch fire and turn red. He looked down at the floor and said, "Doing some laundry." It's all he could say. Shauntal

gave him a sudden disgusted look when she noticed, before Grimsley of course, that he had an erection. "I'm so sorry!" Grimsley said trying to hide himself. "I can't

help myself when you're so damn enchanting." He closed his eyes for a slight moment, trying to think of something to say but when he opened them Shauntal had

disappeared. _**What just happened? I didn't hear her leave. Maybe she's just really quiet. **_Grimsley said in his mind. While he was putting the load in the dryer, a

Joltik crawled up his arm and he screamed like a very loud little girl. "Shoo!" he yelled at it. The Joltik had a confused look. It wasn't hurting him nor did it even think

about attempting to. Grimsley had a very crippling phobia of spiders. He didn't like bugs in general, but to him spiders were pure evil. Joltik crawled away, and Grimsley

was able to finish his laundry before everyone else woke up. He just wanted to go to bed, but he was in for a rude awakening. Literally.

* * *

"Wake up!" Marshal yelled to him. Grimsley's only reply was flipping him off. Marshal flipped Grimsley's bed over and said, "Get up dude. It's time for breakfast." "Fine."

Gimsley groaned. He walked to the very large kitchen were the most influential people relating to Pokemon would go. Alder was more energetic than usual. Probably

from making his world famous chocolate chip pancakes. Grimsley planted his face into the table, and resumed his sleeping. "Dude, what's wrong? You're not like this."

Marshal said, expressing mild amounts of concern. "I was up late last night." he replied in his groggy accent. "O, I see. Doing a little bow chika wow wow with

Shauntal?" Marshal laughed. "Shut up, you pervert!" Shauntal yelled while she slapped Marshal across the face. "I concur. That was rather stupid, Marshal." Caitlin

replied. "Oww. Learn to take a joke, girl." he said rubbing his red cheek. "Hey Shauntal," Grimsley wondered, "Why were you up so late last night?" "I wasn't up last

night, silly." she smiled before brainstorming ideas for her newest book. "But I saw you. You were asking me why I was doing laundry." he told her. "I can only guess

why it was..." Marshal said before Caitlin cut him off. "I swear to Arceus, Marshal. If you make one more perverted joke I'll make you choke on Alder's pancakes and

make sure you don't ever walk again." "Ok chill out. Sorry Grimsley." he said. "So what were you saying Grimsley?" Shauntal said very interested now that Grimsley's

questions caught her full attention. " I saw you up last night while I was doing laundry. You were rather tired and we had a very awkward conversation." "What did we

talk about?" Shauntal said with her arm leaning up against her head. "You were asking why I was up so late, walking around half naked, and saying that something

smelled like piss." he told her. "I'm sure I would have remembered all that." Shauntal giggled at such a ridiculous claim. "It's true!" Grimsley said raising his voice. "In

that case, why were you walking around half naked?" she said. "That is a rather interesting question." Caitlin exclaimed. "Please gives us the juicy details." Marshal

said. _**What am I doing? **_Grimsley thought to himself. "You must've been having a weird dream." Shauntal said. _**I sure as hell hope so. **_he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2 The day the heart attacked

_**Chapter 2: The day the heart attacked**_

**Yes, this series will also deal with medical issues, hence the very craptastic title, but it won't be what the entire series evolves around. Hope you guys enjoy it, because I'm falling in love with this story so far. **

Grimsley lost his first match in quite a while, but that wasn't why he was depressed. In fact he had been feeling depressed for about a little over a month, which is

when he first started to see his parents in his dreams. He didn't understand why he felt guilty about their death. Granted it was a traumatic event, just like it would be

for anyone to see someone they love slowly die and in immense pain and not be able to help them, but he knew he did nothing wrong. So why did he feel shame and

guilt? Was it because he felt that his parents were devastated by their illnesses or could it have been due to his parents losing all their fortune and seeing his parents

worrying about how to provide for him and his siblings? He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he knew it was ruining his life. Grimsley thought today would be a

today he should do some male bonding with Marshal since he need to be around a guy for once. Marshal thought hard about what to do with him. An idea popped into

his brain and he said, "Monster trucks!" "Why not? What harm could possibly be done?" Grimsley said agreeing with Marshal's plan. While on their way to Nimbassa,

Marshal thought he should get to know Grimsley more. "What was it like to be super rich, man?" he said. "Well, it was alright. Nothing too special ever happened. I had

gone to public school, since my parents wanted me to socialize and use it for therapeutic purposes for my Asperger's syndrome." Grimsley replied. "Holy shit! I never

would have thought you had something like that. It's so hard to tell." Marshal said very surprised while learning new things about someone he's been around with for

years. "Well, I got treated early so it never was a problem, though I do still have intense fascinations with random things and I prefer to have a routine." Grimsley said.

* * *

Grimsley was thankful Marshal wanted to hang out with him, since he was enjoying the monster truck rally. Grimsley usually hated to be around loud noises, but today

he didn't have a care in the world. When Grimsley got up out of his seat for a moment, Marshal came out of no were and yelled, "Think fast!" Grimsley clenched his

chest and fell back in his seat. "Damn it, Marshal! Don't do that!" "Sorry man. I can't help myself." he smiled. "O no." Grimsley said with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Marshal said when he turned towards Grimsley, who was sweating and breathing loudly. "I'm having a heart attack! Call the ambulance!" he said before

dropping to the ground. "O fuck me!" Marshal said trying to calm himself so he could call 911.

* * *

"Where is Grimsley?" the Elite Four crew asked the E.R. doctor. "He's in the recovery ward." the doctor said flatly. "Can we see him?" Shantaul said worried about her

fellow colleague. He motioned his hands for the Elite Four to follow them. They came upon Grimsley who was sleeping like a baby. "What happened to him?" Alder said.

"It appears your friend here suffered a heart attack." the doctor told him. "How can that be? Grimsley's in good shape and is like 23-ish." Caitlin said. "I'm sure you've

all heard the phrase, 'You scared them so bad, that they had a heart attack.'" "But that only happens with heart conditions." Caitlin said. "Well, that's were that comes

in. Grimsley was born with a rare condition known to us in the field as hypoplastic left heart syndrome." "What's that?" Marshal wondered. "It's a birth defect where

the left side of the heart is quite underdeveloped. He has had heart surgery before, but never had any real problems so he never had a defibrillator/pacemaker

implanted. That's why he received an emergency pacemaker/defibrillator implant to avoid future events like this." "What got him so scared that he had a heart attack?"

everyone but Marshal asked. "Apparently, your buddy Marshal scared the everliving shit out of him." the doctor said with a look of distaste for him. Everyone turned to

Marshal to give him a dirty look. "O yeah, like I was supposed to know Grimsley had some funky heart thing goin' on." Marshal said rather defensively. All of Grimsley's

Pokemon were with the Elite Four at the hospital, and they were very angry with Marshal for hurting their master. "_Scraf. Scrafty_!" (Jerk!) "_Sharrr_!" (You're fucking

dead!) "_Sharp_!"(If my master doesn't make it...) were only but a few of the responses the Pokemon gave him. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Marshal yelled at them.

Surprisingly enough, Liepard defended Marshal from the wrath of her friends. _Lierrrrrr _(What if he didn't mean to hurt our master? I doubt Marshal did on purpose.) she

told them. Bisharp and the others kind of agreed with her but they were still eying Marshal so that he wouldn't do any further damage. "When will he be able to go

home?" Shauntal wondered. "Tomorrow afternoon." he told her.


	3. Chapter 3 Marshal tells us about himself

**_Chapter 3: Marshal tells us about himself_**

"Thank you for being really cool about what I did." Marshal told Grimsley as he walked into Grimsley's room. "It's all water under the bridge." Grimsley said with a

genuine smile. Grimsley noticed Marshal was holding some kind of book and he had to know what it was. "You lookin' at my yearbook from middle school?" Marshal said.

"No way." Shauntal and Caitlin said coming in, "We wanna see what Marshal looked like." Alder walked in and had to know what was going on. "Marshal was going to

show us what he was like when he was younger." Grimsley told him while he started to grab a seat. "I kinda wanted to show Grimsley because he was the only one

here." Marshal said with his face stained a blood red from the embarrassing feeling that welled within him. Marshal reluctantly opened his yearbook and looked away to

avoid seeing his friends reactions. "You're not on here." Shauntal said rather disappointed. "Shauntal look at the third row on the left and that's where he is." Caitlin

instructed her. Shauntal scanned the page and noticed a dorky looking guy. "It can't be." Shauntal said doing a double take from the yearbook and looking at Marshal.

"I think it is." Caitlin said about to fall over from the laughter that was aching to be let out. Neither could wait to roll on the floor laughing. "Marshal was a nerd?" "O my

god that's amazing!" both women said laughing hysterically. "Yeah, yeah. I was a huge nerd growing up." Marshal said beginning his little journey into his life. "Man,

did I used to get picked on. It's hard to believe I wasn't one of those brutish jock guys. Those guys would just pick me apart. I wanted to be them so bad." Shauntal

got out of her seat and went to the microwave that was in Grimsley's room before Marshal continued. "What are you doing?" he said. "Making popcorn. I can tell this is

going to be good." she replied. They all waited for Shauntal's popcorn to be ready rather impatiently and then when it was done did Marshal continue. "Anyways, I

wanted those jock guys to like me so bad growing up. Every one of them were seniors, so of course I wasn't alone when I looked up to them and practically worshiped

the ground they walked on. One day they told me that they'd let me join their group and everything if I did a few "favors" for them." "Possible guy on guy action."

Caitlin giggled to Shauntal. "Ladies," Grimsley said, "be mature now." "Thank you, Grimsley." Marshal said continuing. "Unfortunately, Grimsley, Sahuntal and Caitlin are

right. They took me to the gym and...raped me." he said tears now flooding his eyes. Alder had seen this in Marshal before when he started training with him. "Marshal,

it's alright. They can't hurt you anymore." Alder said giving Marshal a big bear hug. "They said girls would be all over me! I wanted to be cool! O my god, Alder if you

didn't take me under your wing and if he didn't marry me I would've killed myself." Caitlin felt really bad about her joke about regarding Marshal having gay sex, and

had everyone join in for a group hug. "Thanks, guys. I know guys aren't supposed to get all emotional-" Marshal said right before Shauntal interrupted him. "Being

yourself is what makes a man manly, at least in my book. Pun intended." she smiled. Marshal managed to muster up a smile. "Thanks Shauntal. You're so good to me.

You're all the coolest friends a guy could ask for." Marshal said now fairly calm. "By the way Marshal, who are you married to?" Grimsley said breaking away from the

hug that he swore lasted five minutes. Marshal blushed fiercely at revealing who his man candy was. "I...uh...you guys would think it's stupid." he said trying to hide his

face from his friends. "Marshal, there's no shame in true love." Caitlin said wanting to know more about him. Alder already knew Marshal was married before he became

a member of the Unova Elite Four so he had no reason to get too curious. "Well he's a gym leader in Hoenn, and he was the only really nice jock. And he's my hero and

my man-bear." Marshal said while beating around the bush. "Brawly is my husband, lover, and best friend. He loves me more than anything and I don't get to see him

much anymore." Marshal said about to cry again. "That's why," Alder mentioned, "Why I've invited Brawly to the Pokemon League so you and him can spend some

quality time together." Marshal was about to thank him when a certain someone tapped his shoulder. "Brawly!" Marshal shouted with excitement while Brawly

wrapped him up in his arms for a deep kiss. "The door was open, so I decided to come in." Brawly said with a smirk. "I've missed you so much! How are you? How are

your Pokemon? Has Hariyama missed me?" Marshal wondered. "I'm fine, honey. The Pokemon have been doing great what with all the surfing we've done in Undella

Town and Hariyama can't wait to see you." he said letting out the sumo sized Pokemon. Hariyama's eyes widened when he saw Marshal and took him in his grasp and

almost squeezed the life out of him. "Glad to see you too, Hariyama!" Marshal said looking up at him. Hariyama was definitely a very huggy Pokemon and his size was

rather intimidating but in reality he was just like a big teddy bear. "Wait, if you were in Undella Town how come you didn't call or visit earlier?" Marshal wondered. "I

wanted my visit to be a surprise and when Alder invited me up I just couldn't say no." Brawly replied. "That's fine. O man, I remember when you were just a little

Makuhita." Marshal commented on the large and heavy Hariyama. "Hariyama, would you please let me show you and Brawly to Marshal's room. I think it would only be

fitting for a married couple to share a bed." Alder told the loveable and huggable sumo Pokemon. Hariyama picked up Brawly's bags and made his way to find Marshal's

room. Marshal could now be at ease and focus more now that his husband was with him.

_**Will Grimsley find out why he wets the bed or why his parents appear in his nightmares? Find out in the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**By the way I hope you guys like the idea of Marshal being bisexual and Brawly as his man. I thought they'd make a cute couple. Please continue to enjoy the story.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 What Happened to Grimsley?

**_Chapter 4: What Happened to Grimsley?_**

Grimsley knew something wasn't right. He felt more paranoid around his friends and spent more time away from other people in general. Even his Pokemon found it

difficult to talk to him. "They can hear my thoughts, Bisharp." he told her. _Sharp? _she replied confused. She had heard Grimsley say this for a month after Brawly moved

in with Marshal, yet it still troubled her to hear her master say these things. "I know it's ridiculous to think that, Bisharp, but I feel like they can read my thoughts. And

these voices I hear, they're not yours or Liepard's or the rest of your friends or my friends. I don't know who they belong to and I know they probably aren't real, yet I

can't ignore them and they do sometimes feel real." Bisharp was very concerned now. She had heard Grimsley talk to himself as well for a while now, yet she didn't

know he was hearing voices talking back to him. "They tell me terrible things. They say I deserve to die because of what happened to mom and dad. They say I should

kill myself. I sometimes believe them, but why? I didn't kill my parents and they never tried to harm me as a kid so why do all these thoughts about them lately make

me feel uncomfortable? I know they died of cancer but that's all I remember. What else is there to remember? They died and there was nothing I could do. Yet I have

this feeling like that there was something else that happened while they were dying." Grimsley told her. Grimsley was becoming very upset with the lack of answers he

was getting and he started to throw things around his room. "Why can't I remember? Why, goddammit?!" Bisharp was not one to be afraid of anything but when she

saw the pure rage in Grimsley's eyes she couldn't help but cower. Grimsley was ranting to himself and flipping furniture over and his chest hurt like crazy. "Stop it! Stop

talking to me!" Grismley yelled out to the voices encouraging him to continue and harm himself. His head turned towards the balcony window several feet away from

him. He ran towards it and looked down to the bottom. He estimated that the height would most certainly be enough to kill him if he decided to jump. Fortunately,

Brawly came by as he heard the furniture flipping from before and came into Grimsley's bedroom to find him standing on the railing about ready to take his own life to

appease the voices. "This is what you wanted is it? I'm ready!" Grimsley shouted to the voices nagging at him to jump. Brawly walked in very slowly so not to startle

him and said, "What the hell are you doing, Grimsley?" "What does it look like? I'm going to die today and then I'll finally be at peace!" Grimsley told him without turning

around. "Dude, get down from there! Don't you know how this will effect everyone? What about the people that care about you and the people you care about? Why

would you make them go through the horrible thought that they did something that drove you to death?" Grimsley had to have taken this into account but he didn't. He

shifted a foot over the ledge and was about to fall. Brawly quickly called out one of his Pokemon. "Medicham, use Psychic so Grimsley doesn't jump off the balcony." He

instructed him. Medicham did his little dance before he used his powers and caught Grimsley as he jumped. "Let me go! I want to die!" Grimsley shouted. "Good job,

Medicham. Now gently bring him back up." Medicham followed Brawly's orders and made sure he brought Grimsley back up in a quick but safe manner. Grimsley was

brought to his bed where Brawly's Machamp waited for him. Machamp pinned him down to the bed so that he wouldn't try to kill himself again. "Let go of me, you filthy

animal! I have to die!" Grismley shouted to Machamp. Even though Machamp was slightly hurt by the insult, he kept his cool and kept Grimsley there no matter what he

said. "Medicham, return." Brawly took his iPhone and called the hospital that was in Humilau City to let them know they needed to life flight a suicidal patient that was

starting to break from Machamp's grip. Once he hung up the phone, Brawly told Grimsley that this was for his own good and that he needed treatment. "Don't tell

anyone. If you tell anyone, I'll try to kill myself again." Grimsley instructed Brawly. Brawly had to think for a moment. Should he tell the Elite Four why a helicopter was

coming their way and so that Grimsley could be visited at the hospital and have him risk a successful suicide attempt or should he keep quiet? "I can't pretend nothing

happened. Your friends have a right to know." Brawly said. "Do you want the guilt of my death lingering over you? Do you want my blood on your hands?" Grismley

asked. "Of course not." "Then don't tell anyone. If you do, bad things will happen." Grismley said. This was all to much for Brawly to take in. He simply had to ask,

"What happened to you, Grimsley?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth?

_So far so good. I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do. Sorry for the long update and short chapter. But your support means the world to me. ^^_

_**Chapter 5: The Truth?**  
_

"Hey honey man, were are you?" Marshal said when he called Brawly on his cell. "I'm in the emergency room in Humilau Memorial Hospital." Brawly replied. "Are you all

right? Let me-" Marshal panicked before Brawly cut him off. "I'm fine, Marshal. I'm here for someone else." Brawly told him. "That's a relief. But, who are you there for?

Speaking of which, have you seen Grimsley?" Marshal said changing his tone. "That's who I'm here for." Marshal's beloved husband told him. "Is the guy ok?" Marshal

questioned. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Brawly said sternly. "Tell me!" Marshal said almost practically shouting. "Grimsley tried to...how do I say this...kill

himself." Brawly said. "No..." Marshal trailed off. "There's no way that's possible. He's been depressed but I didn't see anything that wanted him to kill himself." "It's ok,

Marshal. He is practically psychotic." Brawly said. "Do you mean homicidal psychotic or the kind were they hear stuff?" Marshal wondered. "He was talking to himself

and kept saying these voices said it was necessary for him to die." Brawly said with an almost frightened tone. "Wear is he?" a doctor shouted in panic. "What's going

on over there?" Marshal asked. "I don't know. I'll call you back when I find out." Brawly told him. Brawly walked over to where the doctors and nurses were

conferencing."What's going on?" Brawly said worried. "One of our most recent patients escaped the hospital from the psych ward. He is very unstable and very

dangerous." they said. "Who was it?" "Your friend Grismley escaped and we worry he may be back out there trying to harm himself." Brawly stood in shock but

managed to call up Marshal. "Marshal, Grimsley escaped the hospital. Help us find him!" Brawly cried. "Don't worry, we'll help. Shauntal, Caitlin, Alder, and me will get

right on it. Don't you worry." Marshal reassured him. "What did you find out about him?" Brawly said talking to the doctors again. "He's only been admitted here twice

before, both when he was a young child. Once for heart surgery to correct his congenital heart defect, and the other was for a case of poisoning." the doctor replied.

"Accidental?" Brawly wondered. "O no, this was on purpose. After he was treated for poisoning, we sent Grimsley to our sister hospital in Nimbassa City for

psychological assistance after his parents died due to his constant bed wetting and lack of memory of being poisoned." "What does that mean?" Brawly said

demanding answers. "It means Grismley repressed his memory of being poisoned as a child by his parents and as a result his subconscious has triggered a depressive

state in which he also experiences intense psychosis where he blames himself for the death of his parents." the doctor replied.


	6. Chapter 6 Family Secrets: Part I

**_Chapter 6 Family Secrets: Part I  
_**

Marshal, Shauntal, Caitlin, Brawly, and Alder searched all over Unova were they thought he could be and yet could not find Grimsley, who had escaped the Humilau

Memorial Hospital psychiatric unit a few hours ago. Police, private citizens etc. formed their own search parties for the mentally disabled member of the Elite Four. While

Grimsley certainly intended no harm on others, he did have every intention to harm himself and wouldn't let anyone get in his way. "Does he have a family that might

know where he'd go?" Marshal asked. "I think he's still got some aunts and uncles that he grew up with that may have an idea." Shauntal said. Everyone gave her a

funny look even after she said, "We had ONE sleepover as kids. ONE! Nothing went on." "Who's house was it at?" they asked her. "Why Grimsley's of course." she

said. Caitlin walked up to her and said, "Shauntal, tell us. Where did Grimsley live?" "The Old Chateau in Sinnoh is where he grew up, but I highly doubt he's made it

that far." Shauntal said. "Let's focus on finding family that may offer some insight." Alder told his colleagues. Alder and the rest of the Unova Elite Four drove all around

the region trying to find relatives to tell them about what to expect out of Grimsley. They finally came across an aunt and uncle in Undella Town and tried to get some

information about Grimsley. "Hey, we're the Unova Elite Four and we'd like to see if you can help us so we may know what to expect from Grimsley." Alder said when

they arrived. "O yes. Please, come in." Grimsley's uncle said, waving his hand for them to come in. The villa was astounding but no time for that. Grimsley's life was at

stake. "By the way, the name's Vincent and this is my wife Gabrielle." They took note of how Vincent and Gabrielle looked. They looked like members of nobility.

Although Vincent was quite round, he was still very gentlemanly and he most certainly looked like one too, what with his very thin and curly mustache and ice blue

eyes. Gabrielle was also round, but not so much as her husband. She too was very polite and took great stride to make any guest in their villa feel like family. Her

forest green eyes helped accentuate that feeling of love and comfort. "We were wondering if you two could help us figure out where Grimsley might be." Alder said.

"Ahh yes, Grimsley. Sweet little Grimsley. Always lost within himself." Gabrielle paused then realized she was lost in her own world. She then asked permission from the

Elite Four to explain Grimsley's life, and they agreed so long as it provided insight on Grimsley's personality. "Grimsley was always an intelligent child. He loved

understanding big issues most children would avoid. He almost always preferred to be alone and play on the pipe organ. He did have trouble making friends and

reading people, but he was still a very calm and polite child. He loved his brothers and sisters, and he loved his parents, Jane and Michael, even more." Gabrielle

paused before a tear slid down her cheek. "Jane was my sister, and she had problems for years before she died. She suffered from bipolar disorder and was no

stranger to postpartum depression and psychosis. She had it especially bad while she was pregnant with Grimsley. She would rant and rave and claim her unborn son

was a devil spawn and that our dead father was telling her to kill him. She said the same things after Grimsley was born, yet she still loved him and all of her children.

Grimsley never noticed anything odd about her behavior since he was so naive. Then one day, Jane came to me and said she was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer

and..." Gabrielle trailed off into crying. "It's ok ma'am. You don't need to tell us more. It must've been unimaginable the pain your family has gone through." Marshal

said rather politely, which actually surprised Caitlin and Shauntal since they've never since him behave so maturely and kindly before. "I'll take it from here honey. You

go try to relax, ok?" Vincent said very lovingly. She nodded her head, still crying, and walked out to her and Vincent's bedroom. "Will she be alright?" Shauntal asked.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong woman." Vincent said and continued were his wife left off. "After both of his parents were diagnosed with terminal cancer, Jane and

Michael lost all of their fortunes. They never told anyone, let alone ask for money since they saw it as shameful to ask other people for money. Gabrielle told me that in

the days leading up to her death, Jane was very sad, more than she had ever seen in her sister before and Gabrielle grew very concerned when she didn't call for a

few days. It wasn't until Grimsley was brought to our door by International Police officials that we found out that Jane and Michael were dead but they weren't the only

ones at the house who had died. The butlers, maids, and even all of the children, save Grimsley and an older sister, died. But that didn't last too long for her, because

not long after she was adopted by other family members that lived in what we now know as the Strange House, Clair, Grimsley's sister, killed herself in her bedroom

and the home became abandoned like the Old Chateau were Grimsley lived before he lived with us. Grimsley never did remember how he was poisoned by his parents

or how they really died. He had trouble with bed wetting and abnormal fears of being smothered to death and always checked his food and nobody knew why. In high

school, Grimsley developed a alcoholic problem, and at first we thought it was the normal teenage rebellion, but when he wouldn't stop and would cry uncontrollably,

we grew quite concerned and sought treatment for him and he made a surprisingly quick recovery." Vincent took in a heavy sigh, and who could blame him, what with

having to relive these horrific memories. "So do you think Grimsley may have made back to the Old Chateau?" Alder said. "Most definitely. If he wants to kill himself, he

wants to do it on the soil were he was born and were all the tragedy took place." Vincent said looking at the floor. "Thank you sir, for your hospitality and insight." the

Elite Four and Brawly said when they left. "That would explain why Grimsley drinks so damn much." Caitlin said. "So what now?" Brawly asked. "I'll tell you what we're

gonna do. We're gonna go to Lentimas Town, board a plane, and fly to Sinnoh to get Grimsley back. We will not let a fellow colleague and friend die." Alder said while

encouraging his friends to put their hands together like they were at a football game. "Let's go!" they shouted while going on their way to Lentimas Town to save

Grimsley's life.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Secrets: Part II

_**Chapter 7: Family Secrets: Part II  
**_

* * *

"Hey, Shauntal. You alright?" Alder said with a concerned look on his face. Shauntal was busy looking out the window of the airplane that was on it's way to Eterna

City. "I'm fine..." she lied. "Shauntal, it's ok. I'm here for you. We're all here for you." Alder reassured her. "Grimsley's not here." she replied. Alder looked down at the

floor and said, "We'll find him. We'll bring him back. Don't you worry." he said trying to cheer her up. Shauntal still seemed unfazed by this. She seemed more concerned

about him than the others were. She even took care of Grimsley's Pokemon when he had run away, which wasn't a problem for her since Grimsley's Pokemon liked her

as much as he did. She had trouble focusing on her work and her Pokemon matches, but she still tried to remain strong since she knew that's what Grimsley would

want. The Elite Four and Brawly knew that they would have to ask the locals for information about what happened at the Old Chateau. The people of Eterna City were

very helpful, but were also superstitious about the Old Chateau as well. The residents claimed that the entire Eterna Forest was haunted along with the Old Chateau.

They often commented about disembodied voices and the sounds of children crying in the forest. In the actual home, people say that there are ghosts who are violent

and will throw furniture and silverware at anyone who disturbs them. The house also apparently has been inhabited by Unown since it was abandoned 20 years ago

when Grimsley was five and they too have a habit of being mischievous and according to some people they drive people mad by showing them what happened in the

house by sending them into the Unown dimension. There was one woman in particular that seemed to know all sorts of things about the Old Chateau. She was an

elderly woman yet she was one of the most intelligent people on the subject of the Old Chateau. "The place is a place of suffering. A place of sadness. I and two of the

children survived that day. They killed the children. All of them. They killed all of the help except for myself. I knew what was going on before it had happened and had

hid Grimsley's oldest sister and myself." "Why didn't you hide Grimsley right away? He was poisoned too." Shauntal said. "I couldn't find him and Clair and I were in so

much panic we didn't think straight. When I did find him, he was laying still with a pillow over his face. His mother tried to smother him when the cyanide capsule she

gave him didn't kill him immediately. He managed to survive by playing dead. When we took the pillow off him he was very frightened and was crying very loudly.

'What's wrong with mommy? She was hurting me so I played possum. Is everything going to be alright?' I couldn't say no to that desperate little face. I told him that

he'd be safe with Clair and me. He didn't want to leave without his parents. He loved them too much to just leave them. So he went looking for them..." she said.

"And there they were in the bedroom. Dead. Michael had mixed sleeping pills with wine while Jane had hung herself. He saw them die, but his little mind didn't

understand what had happened and from then on he thought cancer was what killed them." the ex maid said. "So, they killed themselves because they were

depressed from their illnesses and financial loss and were afraid of being unable to provide for their children?" Alder wondered. "Yes, very much so." These revelations

had shocked Grimsley's peers. Never in their wildest dreams would they have imagined the tragic life he had lived. He was always happy and never acted suspicious.

Before the group could leave the lady gave them some advice. "If you do go there, make sure you have Pokemon that are in tip top shape and a light source. It's very

dark in there and while Unown aren't usually powerful, these ones can be damaging to the mind when they take you to their world for too long. The ghosts of all those

who've died there, including the children, can be rather violent and sneaky. Watch yourselves. Do not split up unless absolutely necessary." "Thank you for all you

help." Shauntal said. The gang got into a huddle to make a plan for their net move. "We need to go tonight. Time is very limited." Alder said. "I'll take Chandelure out

with us since she is strong and can provide a lot of light." "I'll bring out Reuniclus since she can sense things I may not even be able to." Caitlin vowed. "Ok. Let's go

then." Alder said as they were leaving the city. They came upon the outskirts of the Eterna Forest and knew there was no turning back and that no matter what

happens they will save Grimsley.


End file.
